He's my Son
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: Atem is ill and his Father is out of options and so he does the only other thing he knows. He asks the gods for help, but will his prayer be answered? Short story complete


Aknamkanon paced nervously in the hall, just outside of his young son's bedroom. The young boy had been terribly ill for quite sometime. The pharaoh had reached out to everyone that he could think of to help restore the prince's health but none could help. Each day, the child grew weaker, his fever continued to spike.

Shimon stood in silence, he wanted to comfort the Pharaoh, but knew that there were no words to console him. The doctor emerged from Atem's room, he sighed heavily.

"Has there been any change?" Aknamkanon asked.

"Not for the better." The Pharaoh attempted to prepare himself.

"Please, tell me-" Aknamkanon pressed.

"His temperature has again risen. He was unable to focus. I placed a cool cloth on his head to help the fever. I wish I had better news for you, if this keeps up, I'm afraid the young prince will not be with us much longer." The Pharaoh felt his heart drop.

"I was able to get him to take his medicine. He's asleep now and maybe for a while. He needs his rest."

Aknamkanon nodded.

"Yes, of course. Thank you."

"I would encourage you to be with him while you can. I have been practicing medicine for many years, and sadly, I have known too many situations in which a child is taken too soon from this world. I have also seen miracles happen. Young ones sometimes have a way of pulling themselves back from the edge You must prepare yourself for the worst and hope for the best."

The king drew in a breath before entering the boy's room. He knew Atem would need him to be as calm as possible. He stopped just short of his son's bed.

The boy was pale and shivering under his blanket, beads of sweat were visible and his breathing seemed to be becoming difficult. Beside the bed, the doctor had left a large bowl of water,several cloths, a pitcher and glass.

Aknamkanon felt a great sense of sorrow upon seeing his young son in such a state. He knelt down at the child's bedside.

"Please," He said quietly bowing his head. "if the gods can hear me, I am once again on my knees before you, with just one request. As I'm sure you know, I have asked the same thing every night since the day Atem began feeling ill. I am hoping that tonight's request reaches you. I have done all I can possibly do myself, everything I could possibly come up with." the king paused, choosing his words carefully.

"He's only a boy, he has many years ahead of him and there is so much in this life for him to experience , so many things he wants to be. If this is your way of punishing me, I beg you, allow me to take his place, give him a chance to live and grow strong. Each day, I come to him and see how fragile he is becoming. He tries his best to make sure I don't see everything he goes through, he protects me from it. He thinks of others and he is deeply loved and cherished. He is my heart. He doesn't deserve this illness. Please, give him back to me. I try to be strong and see him through, but right now, he needs you. Atem has suffered enough, I only hope that you can agree. I was granted a great blessing the day he came into the world, a blessing I never thought possible. He is my miracle. What could life possibly be, living without him here?" He could no longer hold back the tears.

"If you hear me tonight, please, he's my son and I will give you anything in his place. My own life, anything at all. Please let this prayer be answered." He wiped away his tears and turned his attention to his child, taking one of Atem's small hands in his own, using his free hand to stroke the boy's hair affectionately.

"Atem, my precious son, I love you very much and I need you here. You are the greatest gift I have ever received. I would take this away from you if given the chance. If you can manage it, come back to me, I know that you have been weakened by your illness, but you must find the strength to return to me." Noticing the cloth was needing changed, the Pharaoh took one of the fresh cloths from the small table, dipped it in the cool water and gently wiped the child's face.

After several minutes, Aknamkanon leaned over the sleeping prince, kissing his forehead as the tears fell upon the boy's face.

"Be well soon my boy, always know that I love you." He placed the new cloth on Atem's forehead. With a heavy sigh, he began to stand up.

"D-Dad, why are you crying?"the weak voice reached his ears, causing him to stop, he lowered himself down to the floor once more.

"Atem." The king said in a relieved tone. " do you feel better?"

"I'm not sure, I feel kind of funny and really weak. I-I'm also cold." His father quickly removed his purple jacket, placing it over Atem.

"Is that better?" The prince nodded.

"Have I done something to upset you?"

"No, You've been very ill, I was worried about you, but you're going to be alright now. Just rest."

"Father, I had a strange dream, We were in our home, I knew you were there, I could hear you and there was a lady there, she was very kind and told me not to be afraid, that I'd feel better soon. I didn't-"the dizziness he had felt previously was returning now, and Atem closed his eyes.

"Are you alright my son?" Atem turned his head to cough, nodding in response to his father.

"c-could I please have some water?" The king reached over and filled the glass, then slipped his arm behind his son, cradling the boy's head on his arm. He tilted the glass, allowing Atem to drink.

"You can have anything you like, Atem. Just promise me that you will continue to recover. As your father, I forbid you to leave this world before I do."

"I promise to try." The Pharaoh lowered his son onto his pillow.

"Father, who is Thema?"

"Where did you hear that name, Atem?" His father asked in slight surprise.

"The lady, she said her name was Thema. She was in my dream. She said she loved me and not to worry, I felt safe with her." sadness once again filled the king's heart.

"Your mother's name was Thema. She passed away shortly after you were born. She loved you so much, I gave you your name to honor her, it came from hers. It seems that she's been watching over you all this time, keeping you safe." The king shifted slightly, causing his son to frown.

"Are you going to leave?"

"No, Atem. Until you're stronger and well, I'm going to take care of you. Sleep now, we can talk more later.

Atem didn't need further encouragement, his illness had been very tiring and soon, he drifted back into sleep.

 _Thema, thank you for watching over our son and sending him home, I am grateful to you for answering my prayer, I swear to you that I will be a better father to him, he will always know how much he is loved and I will make sure he knows just how much his mother loves him, so much that you protected him from having to follow you to a place where I could not bring him back. You are always in my heart, my dearest wife, and I miss you terribly._

Aknamkanon knew his son would need time to recover,, his fears seemed to melt away, he was now sure he would get his son back


End file.
